Gadji
by Srta A
Summary: El rom Edward Cullen nunca tuvo un hogar hasta que el alma de una pequeña gadji reclamó ser habitada.
1. Chapter 1

**Este Two Shot esta inspirado en la Saga Hathaways (Lisa Kleypas)**

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

_"Desnúdame, juega conmigo a ser la perdición que todo hombre quisiera poseer y olvídate de todo lo que fui y quiéreme por lo que pueda llegar a ser en tu vida"_

—_Melendi._

_Se le llama __**romaní **__a la lengua propia del pueblo gitano (rom)._

_**Gadjos**__: Personas no gitanas._

_**Phral: **__Hermano._

_**Latcho drom**_**: **_La despedida __gitana._

_**Gadji: **_Palabra para designar a una mujer no gitana.

_**Monisha: **__Un Roma la dice cuando una mujer está intimando con él._

* * *

**Parte 1.**

_**Forks 1852.**_

—Aprieta un poco más las tiras, Sue —la petición de mi madre a la doncella produjo que me quedara sin aire de un momento a otro.

—¡Desearía poder andar sin corsé! —expresé mi deseo en voz alta.

—¡Isabella! Deja la insensatez, ninguna mujer respetable andaría sin corsé —el regaño de mi madre llegó desde el lugar en donde se encontraba, justo frente a mí.

Era muy bonita, de niña deseaba poder ser como ella, pero al pasar los años y vercomo ella y mi padre eran infelices ese deseo infantil desapareció. Charlie y Renée estaban casados, pero sus corazones y cuerpos nunca lo estuvieron, se engañaban mutuamente y yo no quería un matrimonio arreglado, tener hijos para dar un heredero a mi marido y al final soñar con lo que desearía haber tenido.

—¡Está preciosa, señorita Isabella! —el alago de Sue me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Gracias Sue, no sé qué haría sin ti —agradecí al verme en el espejo con un vestido de seda roja y el cabello recogido en una elaborada trenza alrededor de mi cabeza.

—Te esperaré abajo —informó mi madre con voz fría e indiferente mientras se retiraba de mi habitación.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué se casó con Charlie si no lo amaba? —pregunté a Sue mientras habría la ventana de mi habitación y miraba la inmensidad de las tierras que, según mi padre, algún día heredaría mi hijo.

—Ya sabe cómo es la alta sociedad, la gente se casa por conveniencia y las uniones por amor pueden ser contadas con las manos, de todo corazón espero que sea una de esas excepciones y encuentre un hombre al que ame y la ame con locura.

Yo lo deseaba con toda mi alma, porque al sentir el viento en mi cara y admirar lo grande que era el mundo a través de mi ventana deseé ser libre y poder volar.

—Parece que hay un campamento de gitanos, a su padre no le va gustar —abrí los ojos, dejando de lado mis deseos y mirando a la distancia.

A lo lejos, en las tierras de lord Aro, se podían observar algunas fogatas y varias caravanas. Cada cierto tiempo los gitanos acampaban en sus tierras, él los dejaba quedarse siempre y cuando no robaran o causaran disturbios. Mi padre no los comprendía y yo los envidiaba, el hecho de poder ir a donde tu corazón te lleve es un privilegio que no tengo ni tendré nunca.

—_Romanís, _¿qué se sentirá ser uno de ellos? —murmuré mientras cerraba la ventana.

—Nunca lo sabrá, mi pequeña niña —fue la simple y muy acertada respuesta de Sue—. ¿Va a salir hoy? —preguntó ella como cada mañana, hoy tenía unas ganas enormes de salir.

—Sí, por favor prepara una canasta con comida —ordené mientras tomaba mi sombrero y algunos libros.

—¿Caminatas de nuevo, señorita Isabella? —Sue me conocía mejor que mi madre, pero siempre me hacia la misma pregunta, como si deseara que algún día respondiera que no, a la pobre no le hacía mucha gracia seguirme el ritmo.

—Sí, pero no tendrás que venir conmigo —la consolé.

—No puede ir sola, es muy peligroso —su preocupación me enterneció, así que la tranquilicé.

—Estaré cerca, no saldré de nuestra propiedad, lo prometo…

Me gustaba tanto caminar por el bosque, sentir el sol y la suave brisa en mi piel. Por un momento me imaginaba que no tenía que volver a una mansión repleta de sirvientes ni a la fría soledad de mi habitación. Después de caminar un largo tramo encontré un árbol que me ofrecía sombra para descansar. Extendí el mantel y coloqué la canasta con la comida y me senté para acomodar todo. Aunque había traído unos libros, no pude evitar la tentación de cerrar mis ojos y dejar que el sonido de los pájaros y el viento fluyeran dentro de mí por un tiempo.

—¡No! —un grito de protesta rompió mi pequeño momento de paz.

—¡Asquerosa _rom_!, ¿querías robar?, ¿ibas a ofrecer los servicios de tu cuerpo? —la voz del mozo Félix llegó a mis oídos, pero no podía verlo.

—¡No soy una prostituta!, ¡déjame ir! —una voz suave y frágil volvió a romper el silencio.

—¡Maldita, me mordiste! —a la maldición de Félix le siguió el sonido de un fuerte golpe y un quejido que me caló en el alma.

—Por favor, déjame ir… —la súplica de la mujer y su llanto fueron todo lo que necesité para salir de mi letargo, mis piernas se movieron solas y caminé entre los arbustos que ocultaban la escena. No lo pensé, ni siquiera sé cuándo tomé la piedra, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que tenía que ayudar a la joven que estaba debajo de Félix con la blusa rasgada y la falda subida por arriba de sus muslos mientras él le sostenía las muñecas por arriba de la cabeza.

Fue cuestión de segundos, no dudé, no temí, simplemente golpeé la cabeza de Félix con la piedra que sostenía en mi mano. Él cayó inconsciente mientras yo soltaba mi útil arma.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimó? —pregunté a la muchacha, su cabello era negro y sus finas facciones la hacían parecer un pequeña hada.

—Sí, gracias —respondió mientras trataba de taparse, pero era imposible, el cerdo de Félix había rasgado su blusa en dos, dejándola inservible.

—Ven— Le tendí mi mano y ella la tomó indecisa, la guie hacia donde tenía mis cosas, tomé mi capa y la cubrí con ella.

—Tranquila, ya pasó —aseguré mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en su espalda—. ¿Vienes con el campamento gitano?, ¿eres una Romaní? —su respuesta fue diferente a la que yo le hubiera dado a alguien que me salvó de ser violada.

—Sí y te apuesto a que hubieras querido saberlo antes de salvarme —a pesar de que lo dijo con enojo noté un dejo de tristeza.

—Claro que no —fue mi simple respuesta y ella me miró apenada.

—Lo siento, es que usualmente los _gadjos _no son tan amables con nosotros.

—_¿Gadjos_?, ¿qué significa? —pregunté curiosa.

—Así llamamos a las personas que no son Romanís.

—Me gusta más que me llamen por mi nombre, soy Isabella Swan —me presenté ofreciéndole mi mano.

—Soy Alice, muchas gracias por salvarme, estoy en deuda contigo.

—No digas eso, te ayudé porque era lo correcto, le contaré a mi padre lo que hizo el cerdo de Félix y lo despedirá.

—Quiero hacer algo por ti, ¿me dejas leer tu mano? —su entusiasmado era evidente y no pude negarme, tal vez así dejaría de sentirse en deuda conmigo.

—Está bien, veamos que me depara el destino —dije y extendí mi mano con la palma abierta. Alice la sostuvo, examinándola con una concentración tan fuerte que dije algo para aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Voy a casarme algún día? Por favor dime que no seré una solterona —bromeé, pero en realidad deseaba que me dijera que no me casaría, o por lo menos no lo haría pronto. Porque de ser así sería con un completo extraño y alguien que yo no habría elegido.

—Sí, tu línea de matrimonio está muy clara —aseguró mientras el nerviosismo me asaltaba.

—¿En serio? —pregunté escéptica.

—Justo aquí, mira —la yema de su dedo recorrió una línea horizontal en la base de mi meñique—. Sólo un matrimonio, será largo y esta… —siguió con su dedo una pequeña ranura vertical que cruzaba la línea de matrimonio—, quiere decir que tendrás un hijo — terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Puedes decirme quién es el hombre que será mi marido? —interrogué con miedo, sólo pedía que no fuera un viejo adinerado y amigo de mi padre.

—Lo siento, la lectura de mano no es tan exacta, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que seremos más que amigas.

_**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**_

Alice y yo seguimos viéndonos todos los días, ella entraba a las tierras de mi padre y yo la esperaba, siempre llegaba antes por el temor a que Félix la encontrara.

_Es su trabajo Isabella._

Fue lo único que dijo mi padre cuando le conté lo que éste le había hecho a Alice, ¿desde cuándo tratar de violar jovencitas era un trabajo? Pero preferí no discutir con él, no cuando oí como le decía a su amigo lo conveniente que sería que su hijo Jacob y yo nos casáramos.

—¿Y esa cara Bella? —la voz de Alice me sorprendió, todavía no me acostumbraba al diminutivo de mi nombre, aunque está de más decir que me encanta.

—Gitana, me asustaste —bromeé mientras la abrazaba.

—Perdón, pero estabas muy concentrada.

—Lo resumiré en una palabra: _Charlie_ —por la expresión de su cara supe que sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Lo cual quiere decir que encontró al candidato _perfecto_ para ser tu _honorable_ esposo —dijo mientras realizaba una graciosa reverencia.

—Búrlate, como tú ya estás casada con el amor de tu vida… Yo tendré que casarme con un extraño —la sola idea me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Tranquilízate amiga, tu destino está lleno de luz, no temas, además hoy es nuestro día, así que vamos —empezó a caminar mientras me tomaba del brazo.

Alice tenía razón, hoy no era un día para mortificarme por mi triste destino, hoy era el día en que conocería el campamento de los Romanís.

—¿Estás segura de que no se enojarán porque lleves a una _Gadji?_

—Claro que no, les conté a mis padres lo que hiciste por mí y están ansiosos por conocerte.

Cruzamos las tierras de mi padre, las de Lord Aro y nos adentramos en el bosque hasta que llegamos al lugar más asombroso que había visto nunca. La música de guitarras y violines llenaba el ambiente mientras mujeres y hombres bailaban alrededor de una fogata, pero lo que capto mi atención fue el hombre que aplaudía mientras tomaba licor de una botella, apoyado en una de las caravanas.

Vestía una camisa blanca y holgada, unos pantalones de cuero, botas y una banda roja anudada a un lado de la cintura, en su mano derecha tenía tres anillos y de su oreja colgaba un pequeño arete.

Cuando su mirada se posó en mí el color de sus ojos me dejó asombrada, eran de un verde tan profundo que por un momento me perdí en ellos.

—_¡Phral, _acércate!, quiero presentarte a mi amiga —en el momento en que vi al hombre caminar en nuestra dirección me di cuenta de que Alice lo había llamado.

Mientras se acercaba pude notar más detalles de su físico, era alto y a través de su camisa abierta pude ver su pecho duro y bien formado, su cabello estaba peculiarmente alborotado y su color se semejaba al del bronce.

—Así que ésta es la pequeña _gadji que _te salvó —lo tenía frente a mí, sonriendo de forma burlona y con sus ojos brillando.

—Es mi amiga Bella Swan, un nombre perfecto para ella ¿Es muy linda, cierto?

—¡Alice! —nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta vergüenza, además hablaba de mí cómo si no estuviera presente.

—Creo que es hermosa, mucho más que linda —el elogio del hermano de Alice hizo que un intenso rubor se acumulara en mis mejillas, cosa que jamás había sucedido.

—Gracias —fue mi genial respuesta.

—De nada —respondió aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, ¿estaba burlándose de mí?

—Vamos, quiero que mis padres te conozcan —Alice tomó mi mano para que avanzara a su ritmo, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos me volví para despedirme de su hermano.

—Hasta luego… —el problema estaba en que no conocía su nombre.

—Edward —completó él.

—¡Ahí están mis padres, vamos! —Alice nos dirigió rumbo a una mujer hermosa que vestía al igual que ella y a un hombre rubio que sostenía su cintura con las manos.

Esme era una mujer muy dulce, Carlisle era un hombre muy ameno y, por último, me presentó al ser que soportaba su exceso de energía. Jasper, su esposo, se veía tan feliz, tan segura y en ese momento un sentimiento desconocido me invadió, la envidia.

—¿Te aburres? —sabía quién hacia la pregunta, pero su aliento sobre mi cuello me impedía contestar rápidamente.

— No, es sólo que me sentí como una intrusa mientras Alice esta con Jasper, por eso me alejé un poco —respondí mientras me volteaba hacia él.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo mientras Alice está ocupada con su marido? —su pregunta me dejo debatiéndome un momento, no lo conocía y aun así deseaba acompañarlo.

—Sí —apenas la respuesta salió de mi boca, su mano tomo la mía y, además de sentir la textura de sus anillos, también sentí una corriente eléctrica que me llegó hasta el vientre.

—¿Estas nerviosa?

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —pregunté tranquilamente, diciéndome que lo mejor era mostrarme serena.

—¿No tienes miedo de que un Rom como yo te haga algo? —me desconcertó, pero entendí a lo que se refería, la sociedad murmuraba que los gitanos eran ladrones, gente pagana e inmoral, pero junto a él no tenía miedo, me sentía segura.

—Confío en ti.

**Edward**

No sabía si reírme o enojarme por la respuesta de la pequeña _gadji, _pocas personas confiarían en un Rom y muchos menos alguien como ella. Con sólo ver su hermoso vestido verde era fácil deducir que era hija de algún hombre adinerado, pero desde que la vi no pude evitar perderme en sus hermosos ojos cafés.

—¡Llegamos! —anuncié cuando pisamos el claro que hace unos días se habíaconvertido mi lugar de paz y tranquilidad. En un impulso la tomé en brazos y la senté en el suelo para después acomodarme a su lado.

—No era necesario que hicieras eso —protestó con su pequeña nariz arrugada.

—Lo sé, pero me pareció divertido —confesé mientras ella reía—. Deberías estar agradecida porque no te rapté.

—¿Qué?, ¿es en serio? —preguntó asombrada.

—Tomamos lo que queremos. Si un romaní desea a una mujer la rapta y tú me gustas, Bella —confesé mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo. Nunca fui hombre de gran paciencia, así que, al tener sus labios a mi alcance, los tomé, por un momento se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer, pero después comenzó a moverlos. Yo quería más, necesitaba más de ella, así que cubrí su cuerpo con el mío y pude sentir sus redondos senos contra mi pecho—. Abre la boca, _monisha_ —ella entreabrió sus suaves labios, permitiendo el acceso de mi lengua y dejó escapar un gemido, fue el sonido más excitante que hubiera escuchado nunca.

—¡Bella! ¡Edward! —la voz de Alice interrumpió nuestro momento, sobresaltando a Bella, que se puso de pie inmediatamente y alisando su falda justo un minuto antes de la mi hermana apareciera delante de nosotros.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó con ese tono que decía y_a lo sé, pero de todas formas quiero que me lo digan._

—Ya que tú estabas tan entretenida con Jasper, salí a dar un paseo con Bella.

—Lo siento Bella, no debí dejarte sola —no sé por qué, pero su disculpa sonó muy falsa.

—No preocupes Alice, pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a mi casa.

—Tienes razón, vamos —se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

—_Latcho drom _—susurré en su oído cuando pasó delante de mí, sabía que la despedida era momentánea, pues Bella Swan era mi destino.

_**TRES MESES DESPUÉS.**_

—_Phral, _¿podrías quitar esa cara de tonto? —dijo Jasper y de inmediato lo miré.

—No puedo evitarlo, ahora mismo está con ese asqueroso _gadjo _—mi mente me traicionaba y de sólo imaginarla entre la falsa sociedad e hipocresía de los que la rodeaban, cortando sus hermosas alas, teniéndola atrapada en una jaula y planeando su futuro sin su consentimiento me hervía la sangre—. Sabes que para nosotros es imposible tolerar que cualquier otro hombre ponga una mano sobre nuestra mujer, sea cual sea la razón.

—Sí, pero recuerda que todo acabará hoy, mañana ya estaremos muy lejos —Jasper tenía razón, hoy por la noche Bella Swan seria mía para siempre.

_Lo_ supe desde la primera vez que la vi hace tres meses fingiendo que estaba feliz dejándola volver a su casa, fingiendo que no me importaba verla salir a cabalgar con el estúpido de Jacob, pero soportaba todo para que su padre no sospechara nada, necesitábamos tiempo para recoger el campamento… Y para que ella pudiera cambiar de opinión, todavía recuerdo una de nuestras muchas conversaciones sobre el tema.

**_. . . . ._**

—_Piénsalo muy bien pequeña gadji, la vida de los Romanís no es fácil —comenté mientras besaba su cabeza, que reposaba cómodamente en mi pecho._

—_Ya tomé la decisión, es la única forma de que estemos juntos, ¿acaso no me quieres contigo para siempre? —la tristeza que vi en sus ojos me partió en alma._

—_Lo que más quiero en la vida es tenerte a mi lado, pero soy un roma, si vienes conmigo serás una de nosotros —dije y aspiré el olor que desprendía la piel de su delicada muñeca._

—_Lo seré con gusto si así puedo quedarme contigo, te amo Edward y quiero ser libre —sus labios se posaron en los míos en una tierna caricia llena de amor y pasión, en ese momento acepté que nuestro destino era estar juntos._

—_Yo también te amo dentro de una semana nos iremos y no volveremos en mucho tiempo._

_**. . . . .**_

Observe la luna por última vez y miré las tierras de Charlie Swan, justo ahí había algo que me pertenecía.

—¿Bella sabe lo que pasará hoy? —preguntó Jasper sonriendo, porque conocía la respuesta mejor que nadie.

—Ya sabes que no, lo haré de forma tradicional.

—La pobre se va llevar un susto de muerte —era cierto, Bella se llevaría un pequeño susto, pero quiere ser una _romaní_, así que tiene que acostumbrarse.

—Me marcho _Phral, _llegó la hora —tomé mi caballo y lo monté mientras le pedía a la luna que guiara mi camino. Pasé oculto entre las sombras del gran bosque, la noche era mi mejor aliada y al llegar a las tierras de los Swan el ambiente era el mismo. Dejé a mi caballo escondido y me dirigí rumbo a mi meta.

**Bella**

Estaba tan cansada, la cena de compromiso fue una tortura y lo fue aún más tener que soportar a todos hablando de mí como si no estuviera presente. Deseaba tanto estar con Edward muy lejos de todo y todos, por lo que preferí cerrar mis ojos y rendirme al sueño.

Dormía plácidamente cuando sentí un peso caer sobre mi cuerpo y una mano tapar mi boca. Abrí los ojos en un intento de ver a mi atacante, pero fue imposible dada la oscuridad de la habitación y la poca luz que ofrecía la luna. Cuando el hombre me tapó la cabeza con una funda tuve miedo, _¿Podría ser que_ _Jacob se diera cuenta del engaño?, ¿me secuestrarían para pedir rescaté a mi padre?, ¿me dejarían vivir?, ¿podría ver a Edward de nuevo?_

En el momento en que el hombre me subió a su caballo las lágrimas ya rodaban por mi rostro. El trayecto no debía haber durado más de media hora, pero yo lo sentí eterno. Mi secuestrador me bajó del caballo con delicadeza y cuando me sostuve en pie sus manos recorrieron los costados de mi cuerpo, me tensé inmediatamente y cuando quitó la funda de mi cabeza yo mordí mi labio fuertemente para no gritar.

—Si sigues mordiéndote el labio te harás daño —esa suave voz era la de…

—¡Edward! —grité mientras me arrojaba a sus brazos, pero después recordé el miedo que pasé y me separé de él dándole un golpe en su duro pecho—. ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿sabes el miedo que tuve? —mi enojo creció cuando vi su sonrisa.

—¿Qué esperabas? soy un _romaní, _tomamos lo que queremos, si deseamos a una mujer la raptamos y yo te deseo Bella —su cuerpo se acercó al mío y sus brazos me rodaron fuertemente la cintura—. ¿Te molestan nuestras costumbres?

Sabía que su pregunta era una trampa para ver si me arrepentía al último momento, pero eso no sucedería jamás.

—No, me encantan, ¿no volveremos aquí, cierto? —sabía la repuesta, pero quería escucharla de sus labios.

—No, pequeña _gadji, _mañana a primera hora nos iremos junto con el campamento —nada me ataba a este lugar, mis padres tenían su vida por separado y no me extrañarían, extrañaría a Sue, pero ella sabía sobre Edward y me deseaba suerte, además, aunque me encontraran, después de lo que pasara esta noche no habría vuelta atrás, Jacob no me aceptaría sin lo que le daría a Edward y ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —pregunté observando una fogata y sábanas en el suelo, improvisando una cama.

—Un campamento temporal —Edward besaba mi cuello para después tomarme en brazos y depositarme en las sábanas.

—¿Sabes lo que va pasar ahora, Bella? —su pregunta fue la última oportunidad que me daba para arrepentirme, así que respondí decidida.

—Lo sé, lo deseo —aseguré y bajó su cabeza, depositando suaves besos en mis labios.

—_Mandis, mandis_ —susurraba mientras repartía besos por mi cuello y volvía a atacar mis labios. Esta vez su beso fue posesivo, exigente y erótico, prendió fuego en mi sangre, necesitaba que me tocara.

Estaba tan concentrada en las nuevas sensaciones que Edward me producía que no noté cuando mi ropa había sido sacada, dejándome sólo con camisola, medias y zapatos. Edward se arrodilló a mi lado mientras sus ojos vagaban por su mi cuerpo, sentí como mis pezones se arrugaban y endurecían bajo su ardiente mirada.

Como si leyera mi mente sus manos ahuecaron mis pechos y tomaron un pezón entre sus dedos, lo apretó hasta que el placer se mezcló con dolor y sentí una humedad correr entre mis piernas.

¡Qué vergüenza! Pensé cuando me sentí mojada.

—Bella, cariño, ¿qué pasa? —Edward debió notar que mi cuerpo se puso tenso.

—¿Podrías darme un momento a solas? —sus ojos me observaban, tratando de descubrir el motivo de mi repentino nerviosismo.

—¿Para qué?, ¿quieres volver a tu casa? —no quería que pensara que no lo amaba y no quería irme con él, así que me arme de valor y le dije la verdad.

— No, es sólo que, bueno… —dije y respiré hondo.

—Dime que pasa cariño —preguntó y noté que su voz tenía un matiz de preocupación.

—Siento una humedad entre mis piernas… Y me da vergüenza —dije mientras cerraba los ojos, pero al sentir los labios de Edward en mi boca los abrí.

—Mi tonta _gadji_, eso es normal, es señal de tu deseo y hará más fácil que te posea —dicho eso sus manos se fueron a mi camisola, la tomó por el cuello con ambas manos y de un tirón lo desgarró.

**Edward**

Había fantaseado muchas veces con el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, pero no era nada comparado con la realidad. Sus pechos eran grandes, pero no demasiado, encajaban perfectamente en mis manos. La cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y largas piernas de Bella me hechizaron por completo. Quité sus medias de lana, dejándola desnuda ante mí y separé sus delicados muslos.

—Abre un poco más tus piernas para mí _monisha_ —ella suspiró e hizo lo que pedí, mi dedo ágilmente rozó su entrada y ella tomó las sabanas fuertemente mientras su espalada se arqueaba.

—Edward... —su voz me llamó mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me alentaba a subir. Besé sus muslos una vez más y recorrí camino arriba pasando por su plano vientre, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Mi masculinidad se presionó en su estómago, dura, evidenciando lo que ardientemente deseaba mi cuerpo, besé una vez más sus labios y me apresuré a desnudarme, luego volví a situarme sobre su cuerpo.

—Te amo, nuestro destino siempre ha sido este, ser uno solo —susurré mirando directo a sus ojos, la punta de mi pene comenzó entrar y ella, ansiosa, abrió las piernas un poco más—. Muy bien cariño, muy bien…

Avancé lentamente, dando un empujón en ella que, instintivamente, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me detuve un momento y me adentré por completo en ella.

—Te amo —gimió mientras sus manos se arremolinaban en mi cabello.

Respondí moviendo las caderas otra vez, oscilando amablemente dentro de ella. Adentro y afuera, repetía el movimiento hasta que ella me acompañó, la sentía al borde, lo sabía por la forma en que sus paredes me apretaban.

—¡Edward! —observé deslumbrado como el cuerpo de Bella se agarraba a mí y explotaba en un exquisito clímax. Viéndola disfrutar tanto del placer no pude evitar ceder a mi propio deseo. Comencé a entrar y salir más rápido, más duro, viniéndome rápidamente. Al descansar bajo los primeros rayos del sol y observar a la mujer de mi vida dormir en mi pecho no pude más que sentirme dichoso porque, después de toda una vida sin hogar, al fin tenía uno… El corazón de Bella.

—_Mi romni _—murmuré en su oído al ver que había despertado.

—Me encanta ser tu romni, aunque no tenga ni idea de que significa —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez.

—Significa todo lo que eres, _mi novia, mi esposa._

* * *

_El próximo c_apítulo _es un pequeño **Epílogo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Este Two Shot esta inspirado en la Saga Hathaways (Lisa Kleypas)**

_"Desnúdame, juega conmigo a ser la perdición que todo hombre quisiera poseer y olvídate de todo lo que fui y quiéreme por lo que pueda llegar a ser en tu vida"_

—_Melendi._

_Se le llama __**romaní **__a la lengua propia del pueblo gitano (rom)._

_**Gadjos**__: Personas no gitanas._

_**Phral: **__Hermano._

_**Latcho drom**_**: **_La despedida __gitana._

_**Gadji: **_Palabra para designar a una mujer no gitana.

_**Monisha: **__Un Roma la dice cuando una mujer está intimando con él._

___**Este capítulo no esta beteado.**_

* * *

**Parte 2**

—!Isabella Swan!—Una voz conocida, pero lejana de mi otra vida, me llamo. Al volverme vi a una mujer vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo, vagamente llego a mi el recuerdo de una joven hablando conmigo en una de los tantos bailes que daba mi madre.  
—Tanya ¿Cierto?—La rubia asintió mientras se sentaba frente a mi.  
—¿Quién lo dirá?—Tanya murmuro mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de su frente.  
—¿Perdón?—A mi pregunta ella puso una cara de total inocencia.  
—Olvídalo, mejor dime que tiene el destino preparado para mi.—Tome su mano y recorrí las líneas de su palma, pero después de cinco minutos, lo que vi me dejo helada. Muerte, pérdida de inocentes y mucho dolor…  
—Y bien ¿Qué ves?.—Me quede en blanco ¿Qué podría decirle? Desde que Alice me había enseñado a leer la suerte, jamás me había topado con algo así.  
—¿Qué pasa, es malo?—Tanya pregunto de nuevo ansiosa.  
—Si y preferiría no decírtelo.—Opte por la verdad, las mentiras no servirían de nada.  
—Veo, qué tuviste un hijo y que…  
—¿Qué? Dilo de una vez.—Me exigía enfadada y asombrada.  
—Y que decidiste no dejarlo vivir y ahora jamás tendrás ningún otro niño en tu vientre.—Una mueca de dolor cruzo su cara, pero desapareció para darle paso al enfado.  
—¡Mientes! ¡Bruja! me tienes envidia porque tengo dinero y belleza, y tu no tienes nada.—Se levanto y se giro para llamar al que suponía seria su esposo.  
—¡Alec! Ven por favor. — Rápidamente un hombre alto y de cabello color café y facciones fuertes, se acerco a ella.  
—¿Qué pasaT anya?.—Le pregunto tomando su mano.  
—Esta bruja me esta diciendo cosas horribles.—El hombre dirigió su atención en mi dirección, apartándose de su esposa tomó mi brazo fuertemente haciendo que un gemido de dolor saliera de boca.  
—¡Suéltame! Me lastimas.—Le dije tratando se zafarme de su agarre.  
—¡Maldita mujerzuela! Yo te enseñare no inquietar a mi esposa.—Cuando Alec levanto su mano, cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, pero este nunca llego, lo que si oí fue un grito de Tanya. Al abrir mis ojos, vi el cuerpo de Alec en el suelo inconsciente y a un Edward furioso limpiando sus nudillos de la sangre. Era evidente que lo noqueo de un solo  
golpe.  
—Maldito gadjo, eso es para que aprendas a no ver mal siquiera a mi esposa.Y tu, agradece que eres mujer y no te pongo una mano encima, pero si fuera tu, yo no tentaría mi suerte.—Dijo señalando a Tanya.  
—Vamos.—Me apremio mientras me tomaba de la cintura.  
—Espera ¿Y mis cartas y la tienda?—Pregunte viendo como dejamos atrás mi puesto en la plaza.  
—¡Isabella!—Edward jamás me había gritado, por lo que lo hiciera por primera vez me hirió. Él no me hablo mas después de eso, en todo el trayecto en caballo hacia el campamento se mantuvo tenso y su enojo no disminuía. Al llegar, me tomo de la cintura para bajarme del cabello y sin siquiera mirarme se fue a nuestra tienda dándome la espalda. Eso me enfado ¿Cómo se atrevía? Yo no hice nada. ¡Este rom me va oír! Seguí el mismo camino que recorrió mi marido y entre a nuestra tienda, él estaba parado apoyado en la mesa de madera que se encontraba en el centro.  
—¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Crees que lo que paso fue mi culpa?¿Porque me gritaste?.—Lo bombardeé con mis preguntas, pero el solo me miraba y no decía nada. Su indiferencia acabo con mis fuerzas y me las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de mis ojos.  
—¡Maldición!—Oí como decía con rabia, para después sentir sus manos en mi cara.  
—No llores romní, no estoy enojado contigo.—Lo abrace con fuerza, descansando mi cabeza en su duro pecho.  
—Pero estas enojado, lo se.—Mumure con mi boca pegada a su camisa blanca.  
—Lo estoy, pero es conmigo y por la vida que te doy, no la mereces.—Fue tanto el desconcierto de sus palabras, que mi llanto paro.  
—¿De que hablas amor?—Pregunte, esperando su misteriosa respuesta.  
—¡Hablo de esto!—Edward abrió sus brazos como abarcando nuestro temporal hogar.—Mereces mucho mas Bella, todo lo que tenias antes, dinero, prestigió, algo mas que ser la simple esposa de un romaní.  
En nuestros siete años de matrimonio, Edward jamás había cuestionado nuestro destino y mi decisión de ser una mas de ellos.  
—Deja de decir estupideces, amo vivir contigo, con tu familia, mi familia, no necesito nada mas que tu amor y pasión cada noche.—El decirle eso su rostro se suavizo, pero aun así se veía atormentado.  
—No tienes idea de la rabia que sentí cuando ese maldito hombre puso su asquerosa mano sobre ti, no puedo evitar pensar que si no te hubieras casado conmigo tendrías la protección que el dinero da y el apellido de tu familia seria un escudo para ti. Me voltee en sus brazos y tome su cara entre mis manos y lo mire directo a sus profundos ojos verdes.  
—Mi protección eres tú, mí escudo tu amor. Edward eres todo para mi, no dejes que un estúpido extraño te hago dudar de nuestra vida ¿Acaso no eres feliz conmigo?—Sabia su respuesta, pero quería que lo dijera en voz alta.  
—Sabes que te amo romni, mas que nada, mas que todo. Jamás lo dudes.—Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de amor, tanto como su beso, el suave roce de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, la textura de su lengua haciendo contacto con la mía, provoco lo que usualmente pasaba. Que quisiera más de este hombre, mucho más… Sabia que Edward también lo quería, por el agarre de sus manos en mi trasero acercándome mas a el, evidenciando su deseo.  
—¡Mami!—Hubiera matado a cualquiera otra persona que nos interrumpiera, pero jamás a la luz de mis ojos. Edward inmediatamente soltó sus manos de mi trasero y coloco sus manos en mi cintura mientras me volteaba a ver a mi hermoso hijo que me irradiaba calor a mi corazón, tal como el significado de su nombre. Cam, era la palabra romaní para sol y desde que Edward me dijo el significado, sabía que era el nombre perfecto para mí pequeño hijo de seis años.  
—¿Qué paso mi amor?.—Le pregunte mientras me arrodillaba a su altura. Mí hijo era precioso, una copia exacta de mi esposo.  
—Me mando a decirte tía Alice que te busca un Señor.—¿Señor?¿Me buscan? Que extraño.  
—Cam ve a jugar con tus primos mientras tu madre y yo vemos quien la busca.—Edward desordeno el cabello de nuestro hijo y beso su cabeza antes de que el pequeño saliera de la tienda.  
—¿Quién podrá ser amor?—Mi esposo me miro un momento y luego tomo mi mano.  
—No lo sabremos si no lo vemos, vamos.—Nos dirigimos juntos al exterior para encontrarnos con un carruaje que se notaba era de algún Lord y junto con el cochero y un hombre que vestía ropa cara.  
—¿Isabella Swan?—Pregunto apenas me vio.  
—¿Quién la busca?—Pregunto mi esposo colocándose delante de mi. Los rom y su naturaleza posesiva con sus mujeres, me encanta que Edward sea así, pero en ocasiones como esta, es molesto.  
—Edward, esta asustando al pobre hombre.—Le susurre en su oído.  
—Soy Amun el abogado de su padre.—Charlie, hace tanto que no se de mis padres y de mi querida Sue.  
—¿Qué quiere ese hombre?—Pregunto de nuevo Edward antes que yo pudiera hablar.  
—Señorita Isa…  
—Señora y es Cullen, Isabella Cullen.—Mi esposo me estaba sacando de quicio.  
—Cariño si sigues hablando por mi te dejare sin sexo por un mes.—Si la situación no fuera seria me hubiera reído de la expresión de su cara. —El solo dijo "Deja de juntarte con Alice" y se quedo callado.  
—Prosiga por favor Señor Amun.—El hombre soltó el aire como si lo hubiera esta conteniendo y hablo.  
—Señora Isabella he venido a comunicarle que sus padres lamentablemente murieron hace cinco meses cuándo su carruaje se volcó, lo siento mucho. Remolino de emociones, sentía dentro de mi. Mis padres nunca demostraron su amor por mi, su ley quería ser impuesta sin importar mis deseos, pero no pude evitar sentir tristeza por ellos, por sus vidas y por el afecto que jamás me dieron ni me darían. Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.  
—Tranquila, amor.—Me me consoló mi esposo.  
—Se que este no es momento para asuntos legales, pero Señora Isabella, usted es la heredera universal de su padre. Sentí el cuerpo de Edwad tensarse y yo quede en shock. Charlie me dejo toda su fortuna a mí. A su hija que escapo para casarse con un gitano. Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

_**UN MES DESPUÉS**_

—¡Cam! ¡Edward! dejen de jugar de ese modo.—Odiaba cuando Edward enseñaba a luchar a Cam, era solo un niño, mi pequeño sol. Sabía de sobra que Edward jamás dejaría que nuestro hijo saliera herido, era más un juego que otra cosa, pero aun así me ponía nerviosa.  
—Déjemelo hasta aquí porque tu madre se esta poniendo nerviosa.—Edward tomo su camisa del suelo y tapo su fuerte pecho, negándome así una visión erótica.  
—Mmmm... ¿Porque te tapas?—Le reclame penas llego a mi y me tomo en sus brazos.  
—Tan ardiente como siempre cariño.—Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en una danza ya conocida para los dos.  
—¡Wuacala! me voy a jugar a otro lado.—La infantil voz de mi hijo nos hizo separarnos y reír. De pronto Edward se detuvo y me miro fijamente.  
—¿Qué?—Pregunte mientras envolvía mis brazos en su cuello y besaba su perfecta  
nariz.  
—¿No te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste? Podrías a ver tenido todo los lujos posibles, cosas que yo jamás podría darte, todo lo que tu mereces. Sabia que esta pregunta llegaría desde el momento que rechacé la herencia que mi padre me dejo. Ese dinero no era mío, era del esfuerzo de mi padre. Edward era un rom, un ser libre y yo jamás lo encerraría a la monotonía de una vida de Lord. Y si mi esposo era libre, mi hijo y yo como parte de el, también lo éramos.  
—Tengo todo lo que necesito en tus brazos y me has dado el tesoro más grande,  
nuestro hijo. Él sonrió mientras besaba delicadamente mi cuello. El momento era perfecto, él sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, el viento nos rozaba suavemente, por lo que decidí revelar mi atesorado secreto. Bese su frente, tome sus manos y las coloque sobre mi vientre.  
—Rom, dentro de ocho meses seré aun mas rica de lo que ahora soy.


End file.
